Panicz/I/07
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=VII | poprzedni=Rozdział VI | następny=Rozdział VIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII W Worczynie rozpoczęły się wakacje. Każdy dzień był jakby świątecznie nastrojony, pełen wesołej wrzawy, brzmiący humorem i tą charakterystyczną pozłotą szczęśliwych dni, dusz młodych, spojrzeń płomiennych, czarów, co niby iskry elektryczne rozsypane dokoła nieciły żary młodości i wesela. Denhoff stał się tu codziennym gościem, zaliczano go jakby do domowników... Konno, często piechotą przychodził z Wodzewa, zawsze świeży, elegancki i zakochany. Spotykały go śliczne, tęskne oczy Dorci, wpatrzone w niego z dziwnie uroczym wyrazem, ale pozornie chłodne. Denhoff szalał. Jasne rumieńce panienki, jej długie rzęsy i warkocze, działały na Ryszarda drażniąco. Czuł, że się Dorci podoba, ale było mu to za mało, pragnął jej miłości i rozkochiwał dziewczynę, sam podniecając się coraz bardziej. Szedł do celu, nie oglądając się na nic, zapomniał o Wodzewie, nie widział nikogo dokoła prócz Dorci. Irenie tylko zwierzał się ze swych wzruszeń i marzeń i ona jedna wiedziała o całym przebiegu jego szału. Ale i wszyscy wkrótce to spostrzegli, nie dziwiąc się nawet. Dorcia była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w rodzinie i okolicy; przyzwyczajona do hołdów przyjmowała je z pewną wyniosłością jako rzecz całkowicie sobie przynależną. Świetny Denhoff zaimponował jej tak swoją postacią, jak i wytworną oprawą. Jego konie, powozy, zbytek, co go otaczał, upajał Dorcię, lecz się do tego nie przyznawała. Czuła zawrót głowy i była dumna, że oto ten „panicz” ją wybrał i o nią zabiega, jej asystuje i patrzy m nią rozkochanym, bezpamiętnym wzrokiem. A przecież ona jest najmłodszą z otoczenia i niebogatą. Więc ani Ira, ani Maryla Korzycka, ani Ziula Turska, ani jej siostra Ania, żadna nie zdołała skierować do siebie tego młodzieńca, który wśród okolicznej młodzieży uchodził za feniksa. Ale Dorcia chciała być trudną do zdobycia, duma dziewczęca walczyła w niej z żywą skłonnością do Ryszarda. Dorcia bała się, by jej nie posądzili o materializm i pragnęła dać wszystkim do zrozumienia, że tylko uczuciem może ją Ryszard zwalczyć, niczym więcej. Była jak królewna, dumna i czasem chmurna, przyjmująca obojętnie starania Denhoffa, w gruncie rada z nich niezmiernie i już zakochana. Tę dziecinną przebiegłość Dorci odgadł pierwszy Paszowski, drażnił dziewczynę swymi domysłami. – Oho! widzę już co się święci. Panna Dorcia w ciuciubabkę gra z Denhoffem. Ale to gorący węgielek, poparzą się paluszki. Zborska robiła niewinną minę, tylko błękitne oczy jej błyszczały , utajoną radością. Sielanka rosła i rozwijała się niby ukwiecona gałąź akacji, co z pączków w jeden bukiet kwietny się przemienia. Denhoff i Dorcia przebywali ciągle ze sobą. Razem z całym towarzystwem, ale zawsze tylko we dwoje, odosobnieni jakby jakąś smugą bajeczną, dzielącą ich od reszty osób. Na spacerach szli obok siebie, rozmawiając półszeptem; niedokończone zdania, słowa luźne, bez związku wypowiadane, dla nich ważne i słodkie, westchnienia ciche, czasem nagłe spotkanie się oczu, wszystko to tchnęło bezmiernym urokiem, dla nich jedynie z głębi serc wykwitłym. Czasem postępowali cicho, bez słowa i prawie bez szmeru ze spuszczonymi głowami, zamyśleni, jakby nad jakimś wynalazkiem, lub zasadą filozoficzną, w rzeczywistości zapatrzeni w samych siebie, zasłuchani w tętno serc własnych, upojeni cudem poczynającym się w nich, niespokojni, roztęsknieni. Czasem szmer liścia na płaczącej brzozie zwracał ich uwagę, więc wznosili oczy i patrzyli na zielone warkocze drzewa, rozplecione zalotnie i wiekuiście rozchwiane tęsknotą żałosną, zbożnym szeptem do Stwórcy i natury, modlitewną rapsodią za szczęśliwość istnienia, ale zarazem jakby i poszumem łzawym i skargą. Gdy na wierzchołkach drzew krzyknęła słodko kukułka, im się zdawało, że to tylko jeden akord więcej do ich pieśni, gdy tony słowicze płynęły koloraturową gamą, myśleli, że to harmonijne odczucie ich uczuć, ich wzruszeń serdecznych, zaklęte w realną melodię. Potrafili mówić z sobą o jakiejś trawie lub ptaku i mówić długo z powagą, patrząc sobie w oczy, gdzie odnajdywali głębie nieznane dotąd i nowe wielkie tematy. Denhoff idąc przy Dorci, podnosił na nią oczy dyskretnie, chłonął widok jej delikatnego profilu i oczu spuszczonych, zakrytych ciemną gęstwiną rzęs, chłonął jej gorące rumieńce, wyraz jej ust wykwintnie zarysowanych, i znajdował w sobie pragnienie prawie nabożne, by móc klęknąć przed nią i modlić się do niej. Ale takie chwile mącone były zawsze łobuzerskim podszeptem, wyszydzającym podobnie bogobojne żądze. Denhoff przypominał sobie, że nie jest paziem ani Dorcia królewną, że czasy trubadurów dawno przebrzmiały i że tę swoją Dorcię weźmie, skoro zechce, bez modlenia się do niej i całowania jej szat. Wówczas stawał się nachalniejszym. Przemawiał śmiało z zupełną pewnością nie byle jakiego konkurenta, który wie, że stanowi dobrą partię i że nie dla niego są odmowy, kosze i tym podobne fochy. Owszem, można z nim najwyżej pokaprysić, ale to ma smak wyłączny, to raczej drażni i nawet dość mile, byle niezbyt długo. Odporność Dorci brał za owe kaprysy, lecz że dziewczyna ślicznie to robiła, zatem był cierpliwy. Po całych dniach, wysoką, cienką postać Ryszarda i smukłą Dorci w szarym mundurku widywano razem. Gdy przyjeżdżał później niż zwykle, Dorcia chodziła smętna, zamyślona, lub zasuwając się głęboko w otomanę, czytała godzinami z jednej i tej samej kartki w książce. Unikała towarzystwa, a jeśli znalazła się bez Ryszarda w gronie młodzieży, była chmurna, milcząca i z góry spoglądała na wszystkie panny i młodych ludzi. Przezwano ją monarchinią, że zaś z pensji zostało jej miano „cacunia” więc mówiono na nią „cacunia w koronie”. Pomimo jednak różnych żarcików i ogólnej przychylności dla młodej pary, Ania, Ziula, Joasia, nawet Irena – były trochę nadąsane. Wyłączność Denhoffa tylko dla Dorci drażniła panny. Ira nie miała go wprawdzie za epuzera dla siebie, ale ubył jej przyjemny towarzysz i doskonały partner do interesujących rozmów, jakie prowadzili ze sobą zawsze przed zjawieniem się Dorci. Teraz, ilekroć Denhoff mówił do Iry to przeważnie o Dorci, wypowiadał swe uczucie i zwierzał projekty. Ira słuchała cierpliwie, lecz bez zapału, gdy zaś Denhoff milkł, chciała skierować mowę na coś innego, mówiła sama, unosząc się rzuconą kwestią. Ale Denhoff często w najciekawszym punkcie przerywał jej pytaniem: – Proszę pani, czy Dorcia jeszcze w nikim nie kochała się? Czy ja jestem pierwszy? Albo... – Jak pani myśli, kiedy oświadczyć się? Irena pewnego razu w przystępie gniewu, spytała go ostro: – Skąd pan taki pewny, że Dorcia pana kocha i że go przyjmie? – Proszę pani, jestem przecież mężczyzną. – Ach! Wy jesteście jasnowidzący! A jeśli zawód?... – To palnę sobie w łeb! – Wątpię! Na to trzeba odważnego i bardzo odważnego... To ryzykowniejsze niż... oświadczenie się Dorci. – Ach, ça ira! Wiem, że w tej grze nie popełniam hazardu, bo jednak mogę być trochę cezarem, veni, vidi, no w perspektywie bliskiej vici, ale Bolek Osinowski i jego konkury o pannę Anię, albo Kocio Leśniewski i panna Ziula? No! Daruje pani, ale jeśli ja mam bzika na punkcie Wrońskiego, co słyszę od rana do nocy, przed zupą i po zupie, przed deserem i po deserze, to i ci panowie są co najmniej półbziki. Skąd mogą mieć nadzieję? – Panie Denhoff, niech pan nie będzie takim grandem, to dziś nie popłaca. Widzę, że i pan na równi z Dorcią ukoronowany. Co ci panowie panu szkodzą? – Nie lubię obcej krwi wśród naszej. – Niech pan o tym podyskutuje z Dorcią. Co też ona powie. – A pani nie chce już ze mną nawet rozmawiać. – Nie o tej kwestii; tu rozbieżne są nasze zdania. – Więc pani chce zobaczyć siostry jedną za Osinowskim, drugą za Leśniewskim? Winszuję! Na samą myśl, ż.e miałbym ich za szwagierków cierpną mi nerwy. – Przypomina mi pan w tej chwili tego chłopca, który zobaczywszy zająca pod krzakiem, budował sobie na nim projekty, aż do dziesiątego pokolenia. – Och! Dorcia mi nie umknie, ona ma rasę i ceni rasę. – Niech więc pan i innych pozostawi przy ich instynktach. Co to panu szkodzi? – Pani, widzę, bardzo broni tych panów, popiera ich zamiary. Denhoff był rozdrażniony. – Ja bronię zasady i ich nazwisk, nie zamiarów, bo te również uważam za chybione. Bolesław przynajmniej ma za sobą inteligencję, wykształcenie i umysł lotny, bystry. Ale Kocio? – Kocio? On ma w swoim mniemaniu postawę Antoniusza i wielką torbę jednakowych komplementów, którymi obdarza wszystkie sam na sam spotkane panie i panny. Do zgromadzonej zaś licznie płci pięknej ma znowu inny repertuar, bardziej ogólny. Przecież i pani podległa tej chwilowej ekstazie Kociutka. – A tak, były momenty. Zaśmiali się oboje. – I Dorcię atakował i Anię. – Panie, kogo on nie atakował? Ale każda u niego jest!... ta pierwsza... Aż trafi na gąskę, co w to uwierzy. O Ziulę niech pan będzie spokojny. – Eee! Zawraca jej głowę, widzę ja to. Na pannie Ziuli jego brednie robią wrażenie. – Dziecinada! Każda z panien ma kogoś, nawet Kula przywabiła do siebie Miecia Korzyckiego. Więc i Ziula słucha banialuk Kocia. Ale to głupstwo. Może pan być spokojny, nie nazwie go pan Szwagrem. – A Bolesław?... – No ten poważniejszy, bo odznacza się dużą inteligencją. Ania go lubi. Rozmawiając, mijali aleję lipową; grupowały się tam pary do fotografii. Przy aparacie stała Ziula. – Proszę państwa do zdjęcia, szukamy was! – wołano. Podeszli. Denhoff stanął przy Dorci i od razu utonął w błękicie jej źrenic. Bolesław był obok roześmianej i jak zorza promiennej Ani. – Dwie pary są, a trzecia? – spytał Denhoff ironicznie. – Trzecia przy aparacie – odrzekł słodko Kocio i zaśmiał się serdecznie, pokazując szereg białych zębów. Zdejmował jednak grupę stary ogrodnik, nauczony tej sztuki. Irena stojąca na ogrodowym stole, przewyższyła wszystkich, wyciągnęła ramiona jakby błogosławiąc – i w takiej pozie zrobiono jej zdjęcie. Maryś kpił głośno z tej grupy, do Ireny jednakże rzekł zupełnie poważnie: – Radzę schować tę fotografię, bo jak ojciec zobaczy, będzie skandal. Ira pokazała mu tylko trzy pary idące szpalerem i wielce sobą zajęte. – Brakuje tu jeszcze ciebie i Maryli. – I ty Ira? – Ja czekam na swego. Ale on w przestworzach.